b l a c k e y e s
by canneloni
Summary: Era un niño extraño. Un niño lindo, un niño espectral. Él no sería un niño por siempre, y eso aterraba un poco a Eileen. Ella lo amaba, no más que a Tobías, pero lo amaba y no quería que viniera un rico sangrepura a llevárselo y tomar su mano; pero sabía bien que si quería que Severus sobreviviera en el Mundo Mágico debía permitirlo. Y no había encontrado mejor candidato que Lucius
1. u n o

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 ** _ghost boy;_**

En Spinner's End siempre circulaban, de boca en boca, rumores sobre esa precaria casa al otro lado del río. Todos hablaban de los gritos en la noche, de una pálida mujer con el cabello tan largo que tocaba el piso y un bello rostro triste. Los niños pensaban que ella era un fantasma, los adultos sabían que esa mujer era real.

Ella siempre se veía con largos vestidos de colores opacos, su cabello negro trenzado infinitamente. Era muy hermosa, con esa nariz recta y ojos azules; pero moretones y cortes la arruinaban. Siempre se mostraba cansada, temblorosa. Tan delgada que podría romperse.

Nunca hablaba con nadie, nunca levantaba la vista. Nadie se animaba a hablarle; era extraña, pero no les interesaba de verdad.

Un día, ella salió con un niño de la mano. Un niño idéntico a ella, con el cabello por los hombros y ojos curiosamente negros. Pero tan negros que se veían muertos.

El niño miraba el piso con una expresión indescifrable; la mujer le susurró algo al oído y su entrecejo se frunció. Él debía rondar los cuatro años, pero no actuaba como tal.

Entonces Mary, la vecina más cercana de esa casa precaria, observó al pequeño caminar al parque. Los columpios oxidados se mecían con el viento, un par de niños rubios que se deslizaban por el tobogán sucio se detuvieron al ver al fantasmal infante caminar. El niño, con una gracia curiosa, se sentó en un columpio que en el pasado fue rojo.

Mary lo vio hamacarse sin ganas, con la mirada perdida y el cabello en la cara. Ella se preguntó si esa larga blusa de mujer era lo único que llevaba puesto. Sus pies cubiertos de botas de lluvia se balanceaban con paciencia, sin llegar a tocar la tierra. Uno de los niños rubios, hijo de el panadero John Lain, se acercó con lentitud, casi cauteloso.

— Hey. — Mary oyó al niño llamar a lo lejos, él tenía un timbre de voz fuerte. — ¿Eres una chica?

El niño de ojos negros se vio molesto, él giró su cabeza en su dirección y susurró algo que espantó al rubio. El rostro pecoso del hijo de John Lain se volvió blanco en un segundo y procedió a correr tras un arbusto. Desde la posición de Mary, el niño parecía estar vomitando.

Ella se preocupó. El otro rubio, hermano menor del primero, corrió a socorrer a su pariente. Al posar una mano en la espalda doblada del otro y asomarse detrás del arbusto, su expresión mostró enfado.

El más joven de los Lain corrió a zancadas hacia el viejo columpio rojo, empujando al niño de cabello largo de éste. El flaco infante tuvo un aterrizaje muy feo, pero Mary no escuchó ningún llanto ni lo vio encogerse ante su rodilla sangrante. Luego de eso, el pequeño Lain pareció ser expulsado por una fuerza invisible que lo hizo chocar con un árbol muerto.

Mary frotó sus ojos con sus manos regordetas, creyendo haber visto mal. Pero no, todo era real. Ella corrió tan rápido como sus gruesas piernas le permitieron, llegando junto al niño herido.

Examinó primero su cabeza, buscando una herida. Afortunadamente el Lain había golpeado el árbol con su hombro y espalda; su cráneo estaba ileso.

— Ya, cariño, ya. Le avisaré a tus padres, no te preocupes. — Ella vio a un par de personas acercarse para ayudar, también fueron por el Lain mayor e intentaron detener su vómito. Mary le pasó el infante herido a Lorraine, una maestra de un jardín de infantes a la vuelta de la esquina.

Mary intentó ir con el extraño niño de ojos negros, pero para su sorpresa y desconcierto, él ya no estaba allí. El columpio se movía ligeramente y la tierra estaba levantada, pero no había nadie allí. Ella le preguntó a todos los que fueron a ayudar si lo habían visto y todos contestaron con un "no" rotundo.

Pero esta no era la única anécdota extraña con el niño de ojos negros y labios demasiado rojos para ser natural, docenas más lo rodeaban. Los niños de Spinner's End relataban como él se sentaba siempre en el mismo columpio rojo y apenas se mecía; mirando a la nada con esos ojos vacíos. Parecía una muñeca, decían. Delicado y aterrador.

A veces se sentaba a la orilla del río y lo observaba con un interés preocupante. Dejaba caer piedras pesadas y luego esperaba, como queriendo contar cuánto tarda en hundirse. Los gatos se le acercaban y parecía batallar con ellos una guerra de miradas que hacían al animal rendirse.

Los adultos decían, alarmados, como moretones manchaba su piel todo el tiempo. Moretones grandes y cortadas sangrantes que se pegaban a la ropa. Lorraine intentó ayudarlo una vez que se veía demasiado herido y parpadeaba muy lento. Él niño huyó de ella apenas la vio, sin dar tiempo de nada.

La misteriosa mujer de largos cabellos lo llevó al bosque una noche, arrastrando un extraño caldero con dificultad; él llevaba unas hierbas y frascos extraños bajo sus bracitos. El cabello normalmente trenzado de ella estaba suelto y volaba con el viento, su vestido junto al de su hijo se veía muy fino y ligero, blanco sin ningún estampado.

Ellos pisaban con cautela, sus pies descalzos esquivando piedras y ramas. Se adentraron al bosque y Mary los perdió de vista. En eso, un hombre alto y robusto, de cabello corto castaño claro y mirada hosca llegó a la casa precaria ahora solitaria. Él llevaba un overol marrón y una botella de alcohol vacía en la mano. Se tambaleaba a cada paso que daba y parecía con dificultad de abrir la cerradura. Él entró y todo fue silencio hasta que se escuchó el fuerte choque de vidrio contra el piso y un gruñido fúrico.

Mary se asustó; le preguntó a Robert, su marido, si conocía a ese aterrador hombre.

— Oh, sí. — Parecía disgustado, su nariz larga se arrugó y sus ojos brillaron. — Es Snape, Tobias Snape. Trabaja conmigo en la fábrica. Está siempre enojado y le habla mal a sus compañeros, siempre huele a alcohol y tiene los nudillos lastimados.

Mary asintió en comprensión. Ahora entendía las heridas de la mujer y el niño de cabello negro.

— ¿Sabes? Él siempre susurra cosas extrañas sobre una tal "Eileen" y cómo es una perra mentirosa y "ese marica" una abominación. — Serio, le dio un sorbo a su taza de café. Él acostumbraba beber café en las noches, lo relajaba del estrés del trabajo y el mal ambiente en general de Spinners' End.

— ¿Crees que se refiera ellos? — Pregunta horrorizada. Podía entender que le dijera a su mujer "perra mentirosa", ¿pero decile marica a su hijo pequeño?

— No me sorprendería. Él es un hombre desagradable.

Mary observó devastada por la ventana de su cocina, ojos fijos en la casa de los Snape. Sin embargo, un destello de confusión cruzó su rostro y desvió esas gemas verdes hacia el bosque.

— ¿Por qué irían al bosque? — Murmura.

— Debe ser una bruja, ¿no viste que llevaba un caldero? — Robert frunció el ceño y negó. - Mira que arrastrar a su hijo a esas porquerías.

Mary no se veía segura, pero quizás lo mejor era dejar de observarlos tanto.

* * *

 _ **ghost boy;**_


	2. d o s

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 ** _strange boy;_**

Petal Evans sabía de todas las historias que rodeaban a los Snape. De ese niño y esa mujer fantasmal, y ese hombre violento. Honestamente, la inquietaba. Su esposo la regañó por espiarlos tras las persianas, diciéndole que se convertía en una vieja chismosa. Ella le gritaba que era por el bien de las niñas y que dejara de molestarla, que mejor lo hiciera también.

Pero un día, mientras observaba a sus hijas columpiarse, ella se distrajo con una mancha en su vestido floreado. Levantó la vista nuevamente y allí estaba, el niño de ojos negros. Se veía tan pequeño comparado con ellas, a pesar de tener la misma edad. Petunia corría, alejándose entre gritos mientras su querida Lily permanecía allí. Ella parecía discutir con él sobre algo; Petal por primera vez en años lo vio formar una expresión que no fuera disgusto o la indiferencia.

Lily regresó molesta. Petunia entró estrepitosamente por la puerta, gritando tonterías como usualmente hacía.

— ¡Mamá! — Llamó, enfurecida. Zapateaba mientras jalaba de la falda de su madre. — ¡Mamá, Lily está haciendo cosas raras de nuevo!

Claro que Petal sabía que cosas extrañas ocurrían alrededor de su Lily, lo sabía desde que ella tenía ocho. Siempre decía que Dios la había bendecido, Walter Evans la creía superdotada. No los asustaba, ella hacía cosas bellas. Las flores crecían a su alrededor, ella flotaba y lograba hacer todo brillar. No era como el niño Snape -como Mary le había dicho que se llamaba-, no. Ella era alguien bueno, ese niño hacía cosas simplemente malas.

— Ya hablamos de esto, Tunie. No son cosas raras, es un regalo de Dios. — Declaró convencida.

— ¡Pero mamá! ¡Ella es sólo un fenó...!

Petal la calló de un golpe de palma en la mesa. Petunia cerró la boca de inmediato, retrocediendo asustada.

— Petunia, te dije cientos de veces que no llames así a tu hermana. La harás sentir mal; ahora ve a tu habitación.

— ¡Pero...!

— ¡A tu habitación, jovencita!

Petunia zapateó frustrada, esquivando a una igualmente molesta Lily. Ella subió las escaleras y Lily corrió a su madre. Ella tenía sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y bufaba tal cual lo hacía su padre.

— ¡Mami! Ese niño grosero me llamó bruja. — Se quejó, y la mirada de Petal se oscureció. ¿Ese niño se atrevía a llamar bruja a su Lily cuando su extraña madre era una? ¡Qué descaro!

— No le hagas caso, amor. Debe estar celoso de lo que puedes hacer. — La pelirroja mayor consoló, acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

Lily negó, en desacuerdo.

— Él dijo que podía hacer lo mismo que yo.

El rostro de Petal se contorsiona, su mano se detuvo. Miró por la ventana, intentando encontrar al niño. Como esperó, allí ya no había nadie.

— ¿Mamá? — Llamó su pequeña. Petal salió de su mutismo y tranquilizó a su hija con un gesto de mano.

Meses después de este curioso encuentro, Petal se enteró de la bella amistad de Lily y el niño por medio de Petunia. La niña llegó lloriqueando por su brazo herido y gritaba el como un tal Severus lo había hecho.

— Fue él, Lily. ¡Él lo hizo!

— Lo sé, Tunie. Pero no tenías que ser mala con Sev, él no tiene nada más que ponerse. — Lily aún mantenía ese ceño fruncido, pero intentó defender a su amigo de todas formas. Sí, se había molestado con él por lo que le hizo a su hermana, pero seguía siendo su Sev.

Petal no entendía cómo Lily podía estar del lado de ese niño, ni lo entendería nunca. Días después conoció personalmente Severus Snape. Sí, el niño no le agradaba y algo en sus ojos no la dejaba mirarlos fijamente por más de dos segundos sin sentir escalofríos. Era un niño sorprendentemente bonito, para su situación tan pobre.

De no haberlo sabido de antemano, creería que era una niña. No podían culparla; ese cabello largo, pestañas largas y abundantes, labios pequeños como corazón e increíblemente rojos destacaban demasiado. Esto, además de sus facciones delicadas que lo harían un adolescente andrógino en un futuro cercano confunden bastante a Petal.

Recordaba de cómo el marido de Mary decía que Tobias Snape llamaba a su hijo "marica", ahora que lo veía con detenimiento comprendía el porqué.

El niño era extraño. Tímido y mortalmente callado, incómodo y torpe en conversaciones. Hablaba pausado y parecía pensar demasiado lo que diría. Era directo y sarcástico, le gustaba tirar comentarios mordaces de vez en cuando.

A Walter le caía mejor, decía que le recordaba a una hermana suya. Lograba reírse de los comentarios del niño y no hacía a Severus sentirse amenazado.

Luego de que Lily cumpliera once, ella comenzó a decir que según Severus, llegaría una carta de una escuela para ella. Una escuela mágica, Hogwarts.

Petal había estallado en una risa, comentando que Severus tenía una imaginación muy activa. Lily había fruncido el ceño e insistido en que todo lo que decía Severus era verdad, que él nunca bromeaba.

Estuvieron con esa discusión por días, Petal seguía insistiendo en que era falso. Hasta que un día ellos llegaron.

Largas túnicas sobre ropas extrañas, varitas en mano y se llamaban a sí mismos magos. Hablaban de esa escuela, Hogwarts y cómo su Lily debía ir allí porque era una bruja. Ni Walter ni ella les creyeron a la primera, hasta que en una demostración de su poder la mujer de nombre Minerva transformó una copa en una flor de rosa.

Ellos explicaron todo lo que debían saber; las reglas, las materias, los materiales que necesitarían y todo sobre la cultura mágica que pudieron. Debían comprar túnicas, libros, plumas y muchas cosas más.

Petal permaneció en shock, Petunia y Walter igual. Lily los veía triunfante.

— Bueno, — Comenzó Walter, ya habiendo asimilado todo. — Parece que Severus tenía razón.

Petal lo fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

 ** _strange boy;_**


	3. t r e s

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 ** _fertile boy;_**

Eileen apretó la delicada mano de su hijo entre la suya. Ella seguía inquieta con dejar a su hijo sólo por tanto tiempo, tan acostumbrada a su compañía como estaba.

Él, por otro lado, se veía muy tranquilo; hasta diría que aliviado. Ella no podía culparlo. Su Severus sufría mucho en casa, y Eileen no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Amaba demasiado a Tobias, más que a sí misma y más que a Severus aunque le doliese admitirlo. Ella amaba a su hijo, claro que lo hacía, pero aún así prefería sacrificarlo un poco antes que alejarse de su marido.

Severus siempre se lo reclamaba con la mirada, desepcionado y renuente a su toque. No lo culpaba, ella dejaba que Tobias lo lastimara. Intentaba curarlo después, pero a menos que fuera muy grave él no la dejaría.

Aún así Severus acompañó a su madre al bosque en las noches, donde preparaban pociones. Ella le mostraba sin palabras cómo fabricar pociones, y él aprendía con la vista. Las cantidades, los ingredientes y el tiempo, todo a ojo. Él nunca le preguntó nada y ella nunca se molestó en explicarle.

Eileen en sus años de gloria fue una gran pocionista. Toda la familia Prince se destacaba por las pociones y las artes oscuras, ellos dos no eran la excepción. Y aunque fue repudiada, Eileen aún ponía en práctica costumbre de su familia; mantener su cabello tan largo que tocara el suelo era una de ellas, y esperaba que Severus la cumpliera también. Ella tenía un libro que se le fue dado a la edad de once, justo después de su primer periodo en donde relataba las tradiciones que los fértiles y las mujeres de la familia Prince debían cumplir. Se lo había regalado a Severus junto a otros libros antiguos de pociones y artes oscuras, esto puesto su pequeño hijo era un mago fértil. Era muy común en el linaje de los Prince.

Ella le dio también algo de su ropa de su juventud, la cual estaba prácticamente sin uso y era muy bonita. Negra y blanca, sin detalle ni diseño; ni a ella ni a Severus les gustaban esas niñerías. Eran pobres, tuvo que comprarle túnicas y útiles de segunda mano, pero le otorgó algunas de sus pertenencias de sus años en Hogwarts que aún conservaba. Plumas negras, unos metros de pergamino y dos pares de túnicas que se ajustaban a la cintura.

Había encontrado entre sus cosas del pasado un viejo joyero de madera oscura con el símbolo de su casa. En él había un pin de prefecta de Slytherin, un cepillo de plata con joyería, lo cual hacía juego con un broche para túnicas. Había otro para el cabello, negro con una gran perla en el centro, muy simple pero bello. Ella se planteó vender estos objetos, pero prefirió dárselos a Severus como las únicas cosas caras que tendría.

El color negro no era, irónicamente, el representante de la casa Black; era el de los Prince. El de los Malfoy era el plateado, el de los Black el verde, los Lestrange el azul y así una larga lista de colores. A Severus le agradaba la idea, aunque a veces Eileen sentía que parecían listos para un funeral.

Eileen le enseñó tanto como pudo sin alertar a su marido. Le habló de etiqueta, de modales, de ocultar sus emociones y sobre todo, de magia. Severus las escuchó facinado, pero sin demostrarlo. Además de las pociones y las Artes Oscuras, Severus tenía grandes hablidades en cuanto a poderes mentales. Era casi un don, uno que curiosamente estuvo presente en su familia. La Legeremancia y Occlumancia siempre fueron relacionados con la feminidad y fertilidad, Eileen no sabía por qué pero era así junto a las pociones. Ella supuso que era una señal, tendría que hablarle a su hijo de protegerse en caso de mantener relaciones con alguien pues podía resultar siendo muy fértil y quedar embarazado fácilmente.

Todos los que tenían demasiada habilidad en estas áreas en la familia Prince terminaban siendo muy fértiles, con demasiados embarazos; los varones siempre mantenían un aspecto andrógino que cautivaba hombres e incrementaba el problema. Lastimosamente, su Severus iba en ese camino.

Le preocupaba que el niño resultara como otra cifra en embarazos adolescentes, Tobias no lo permitiría y más aún siendo Severus un varón. El hombre era alguien muy chapado a la antigua y se enfurecía muy rápido, prueba de ello eran los moretones que cubrían tanto el cuerpo de Eileen como el de su hijo.

Ella frenó sus pensamientos, sintinedo la mirada pesada de su hijo en ella. Parecía exigirle con esos ojos muertos que soltara su mano estrujada. Ella lo hizo, acomodandole sutilmente el cabello tras la oreja. En ese momento le pasaba los hombros, dentro de unos años tendría un largo respetable para ser llamado Prince.

Ella se despidió de él sin un beso o un abrazo, un simple asentimiento fue suficiente para el severo niño. Ella lo ayudó con el equipaje y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 ** _fertile boy;_**


	4. c u a t r o

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 ** _strange boy;_**

Este era el comienzo de su sexto año. Lucius era de esos adolescentes que a sus dieciséis años lucían de veintitantos, con su cabello rubio pálido peinado hacia atrás, corto pero con ese aire aristocrático que poseía todo su cuerpo y postura recta.

Los genes Malfoy fueron amables con él, dándole esa altura intimidante y esa musculatura no común en magos tan acostumbrados al uso de la varita para todo. Era idéntico a su padre en todo aspecto físico, su madre Génesis estaba completamente ausente en él. Era un lástima que una mujer tan dulce como ella tuviera tan poco roce con su hijo único.

Abraxas, su estimado padre, había decidido sin consultarle a nadie un enlace de poder para Lucius. Un arreglo matrimonial con un _mestizo_ ; el joven creyó que su padre había finalmente perdido la cabeza.

— _¿Con un mestizo?_ — Le había preguntado aquella noche, el adulto asintió sin mirarlo. Lucius hizo una mueca de disgusto. — _Padre, con todo respeto, ¿has enloquecido?_

— _Lucius, no seas infantil. Ese muchacho es un fértil hijo de la última Prince viva, su parte muggle es insignificante. Es una joya, entrará a Hogwarts este año y más te vale ser amable con él. Su madre era una vieja amiga mía, este matrimonio será beneficioso para ambos, no lo heches a perder por puros caprichos._ — Lucius se mantuvo callado. — _Si al final no te sientes atraído, de todas formas sólo debes traer un heredero; luego podrás irte con alguna amante si así lo deseas._

Lucius se resignó a no colocar más pero's y aceptar su destino. Tuvo que acabar su noviazgo de meses con Narcissa, quien con lágrimas en sus ojos fríos y las mejillas rojas le dijo adiós.

Lucius no podía decir que la amaba con sinceridad, pero sí la tenía en gran estima. Era una amiga muy útil y había creído que se casaría con ella, pero la aparición de esta supuesta joya lo había cambiado todo.

Lucius se había consolado diciendo que faltarían un par de años antes de tener que casarse con ese niño. En este momento ese tal Severus tendría apenas once y no creía que su madre lo vendiera a tan temprana edad.

Pero en el momento en el que las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y de ellas entraron los primer año su cerebro pareció detenerse. Uno de esos niños le llamó la atención de forma impresionante, no podía sacar sus ojos de ese pequeño ser de cabello negro y aura misteriosa. Parecía un chica pero su uniforme era masculino, así que supuso que era un niño.

Todas sus enseñanzas en etiqueta y discreción se fueron al diablo al colgarse mirándolo fijamente. El... chico pareció notar su mirada en él y volteó a verlo. A Lucius le estremeció ver sus enormes ojos negros tan muertos, se sintieron como pozos que daban al vacío más profundo. Como una noche sin estrellas que destacaba en esa piel blanca y labios rojos de corazón. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado, que inspira la ternura interna de Lucius. Era de juguete comparado con el Malfoy joven, como de porcelana y esa mirada sin expresión lo inquietaba de una forma que no podía explicar.

Pasaron casi la mitad de alumnos y muchos quedaron en slytherin, pero Lucius nunca reparó en ellos.

— Severus Snape.— Llamó McGonagall y ese fantasmal ser se despegó de sus ojos. Lucius sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y su corazón detenerse... sólo para comenzar a latir desenfrenado. ¿Podría ser... ? ¡Su prometido!

El tierno rostro del niño se vio oculto por el Sombrero, quién tardó un tiempo en decidir. Los labios rojos del pequeño parecieron separarse y susurrar algo, al segundo el Sombrero vociferó: — ¡Slytherin!

Severus se puso de pie con gracia y sus túnicas se agitaron en el aire cual pétalos al viento. Su rostro no había cambiado de expresión, pero sus mejillas habían tomado una coloración rosada para el deleite de Lucius.

Se sentó a su lado, y el rubio palmeó su espalda con orgullo. El chico tenía "serpiente" escrito en toda la cara, en ningún momento había dudado que lo tendría a su lado esos pocos años que le quedaban en Hogwarts.

Se presentó ante él, dando su nombre y estatus en el colegio. Severus, receloso, le repitió su nombre y su sangre; cosas que Lucius ya sabía pero aún así le agradó escuchar de la boca del contrario. El sangrepura no sabía si el niño estaba consciente de su matrimonio, por lo tanto se lo preguntaría más tarde.

Veerus, como había comenzado a llamarlo en su mente, apenas tocó su comida. No parecía muy cómodo rodeado de alimento tan abundante, así que se sirvió muy poco. Con razón está tan flaco, pensó.

Ya solucionaría tal problema, aunque sería un desafío considerando los arisco que se mostró Veerus. Lo principal era asegurarse de que el muchacho supiera que era suyo.

Abruptamente detuvo su línea de pensamientos, ¿ya lo consideraba suyo?

Lo vio levantarse y seguir al prefecto junto al resto de primer año; su andar era tan singular y a la vez tan bello, como si flotara sobre sus pies. Sí, se dijo, era suyo desde que su madre lo comprometió con él.

Su mirada se afiló, debía tener un seguimiento sobre él.

— Avery.

Un muchacho de su sexto volteó a verlo, con el ceño fruncido pero un brillo en sus ojos marrones. — Dile a tu hermano que vigile a Snape, que recolecte toda información que tenga de él pero que no le hable. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, Malfoy.

Y con eso, el de perfectamente peinado cabello negro partió detrás de su hermanito, el cual era idéntico a él.

* * *

 ** _strange boy;_**


End file.
